Double Lovers
by Crazy Love Tango
Summary: Kid is dared to kiss Patty. But when he does, he is starting to develop feelings for her. Liz on the other hand is very jealous, later on she trys to do something very shocking. But your gonna have to read to find out. ;
1. Chapter 1

Double Lovers

(kid*Liz*Patty)

Chapter 1

**No I do not own any Soul Eater characters, even though I would love to. This is my first story so please don't hate me is its bad. Please read and comment, thanks :)**

A few months after the Kishin was destroyed, kid and the rest of the group decided to play a game of basketball. "Ok, looks like i'm the team captain," Liz shouted. Liz looked at everyone for a long time, then she pointed at Patty. "Patty! your on my team!"

Of course, Maka thought. They are sisters after all, it makes sense that they would pick each other every time.

"Alright then, i'll be the other captain," Kid said in a proud voice. It didn't take him very long to decide the first one he wanted on his team. "Blackstar," he said with a smile. Blackstar went on Kids side and gave him a high-five. "YAAAA WHOOO! Lets win this!" After both of the team captains decided the teams, it was not even. On Kid's team there was Blackstar, Soul, and Maka. On Liz's team there was Patty and Tsubaki.

"Don't you think the teams are a little unfair?" - Tsubaki

"Na, Kid has Maka on their his team. We're gonna win for sure"- Liz

"Whatever, i'm sure we will still beat you" - Soul

"Ok, but to spice things up a bit, the losing team has to do a dare that the winning team gives you"- Liz

Kid's team all looked at each other, then they all nodded in agreement.

LETS THE GAME BEGIN!

"SHIT! How could we lose?" Kid shouted as he was on the floor hitting the ground with his fist. Soul, Maka, and Blackstar were all trying to comfort him. "What about the dare?" Tsubaki asked. Patty blushed and hid behind her older sister. She already knew what the dare was, since she came up it. "Oh yeah Kid,

we dare you to..." Liz hesitated. "Kiss Patty!" She finished. Kid shot up from the ground. Everyone started to circle around him and Patty, and Patty blushed even more. He saw how red she was and chuckled. "Well, it's just a dare, right?" He said. She was shocked that he said that. She looked up and smiled. Everyone was waiting, they were anxious, their eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets. Here we go!

**Thanks for reading this! I know it was boring, but this is only the first chapter. I PROMISE it will get better. Please tell me if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Double Lovers

(kid*liz*patty)

Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters even thought I would love to. Thanks for the comments!**

Kid put his arms around Patty's waist. Patty was redder than a tomato, she slowly put her arms on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her, and Patty did the same thing. When their lips touched, a spark ran down kids body. He liked the feeling so much that he wanted to make it last. It was about 6 seconds, then Patty pulled back. Everyone was screaming with joy.

"Aw! You guys should go out!"- Liz

"Why would you say something like that?"- Kid

"Cuz, I didn't tell you how to kiss her. If you didn't like her than you would've kissed her on the cheek."- Liz

Damn! Kid thought. She's right. But I don't like Patty in that way, or do I? Patty just stood there not knowing what to do or say. Blair stared at Soul and gave him a smile. "Hey Soul, I want a kiss like that too! Come on babe!" Soul was shocked. He really wanted to, but he knew Maka would smash his face in. He looked at Blair, then Maka. "Im leaving" he said, while walking toward his home. "Maybe we should all go home" Tsubaki suggested. Everyone agreed.

When Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived at their mansion door, there was a package waiting for them. Kid picked it up and stared to read the label. Liz snatched it out of his hands almost blushing. "This is for me!" she shouted. Patty was confused, she usually always knows what her sister is up to. When they opened the door, they walked into their separate rooms. (besides Liz and Patty since they share the same room). "Hey big sis? Whats that package?" Patty said in her curious, innocent voice. Liz didn't want to answer, she just sat in her bed hugging her fluffy orange pillow. Patty repeated her question, thinking that she didn't hear her the first time. "It's nothing, I don't need it anymore." she answered. Liz chucked the package in her trash can. Then she got up, changed into her pj's, and pulled then covers over her head. Patty really wanted to take the package out and open it, but she knew her sister wouldn't like that. "Good night" she whispered as she turned off the lights. Liz didn't answer.

**Thank you so much for reading! Ill post the next chapter as soon as possible! Please comment ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Lovers**

Chapter 3

In the morning, kid got up to make breakfast for the Thompson sisters. Usually they go out to eat, but kid was in a good mood. First Patty arrived at the table, then Liz. "Whats this kid?" Patty said. Kid looked at Patty while putting a plate of pancakes with bacon and eggs in front of her. He gave her a warm smile, then said "What? I can't make breakfast make breakfast for my two favorite weapons?" Patty and Liz both blushed. Liz grabbed kid's arm and wispered "can I talk to u for a sec?" kid looked at Patty, then at Liz. Liz didn't wait for him to answer and pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Kid didn't know what to expect from Liz, so he just stood there.

"do you like Patty?"- Liz

"...No..."-Kid

"really? Then who do you like?"-Liz

"a girl"-Kid

"Do I know her?"-Liz

**kid looked down at his feet**

"i don't know..."-Kid

Liz was sooo happy. She ran out of the bathroom and up into her bedroom. She grabbed the package out of the trash can and tore it open. She sat down at her desk and began to read.

"Hows sis?" Patty asked. Kid had just walked into the room with a confused look on his face. "um, yea. I don't know why she took me into the bathroom though." when they all finished eating, Kid and Patty were ready for school. "SIS! ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" shit, liz thought. She hid the book in her desk and ran out the room. Kid checked his watch. "we r already 2 hours late."

**Ok end of this chap. I know it was the most super crappy chapter ever but in pinkie promise the next chapter will be a lot better! please don't lose faith in me. Im typing the next chap right now so I will ether post it today or tomorrow. Comments r always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

Double Lovers

Chapter 4

(LIZ POV!)

As we walked into the classroom, all the students were already working on dissecting a baby panda. Of course, thats the only thing we do in stein's class. Patty sat next to kid, and I sat next to Patty. For some reason I kept on staring at Kid, and i'm pretty sure he noticed. "GIRAFFE!" screams my little sister. Omg, this child is so random. But I love her anyway. "Um Patty, you need to lower your voice. Other people are trying to work." Stein glanced up at our direction. "Why aren't you guys working?" Kid stood from his seat and began to yell. "Because this is wrong! We can't just go around dissecting everything in the world!" damn, kid is so hot when he yells like that. Stein didn't seem to pay attention to him. He just buried his face in a book. Everyone else was wining and pouting. Maka just tried to look away while Soul was cutting open the skin. This is just too funny! All of a sudden I hear a sniff next to me. I turned to see Patty crying on Kid's shoulder. "Patty, why are you crying?" She didn't look at she dug her face deeper into his shoulder. Kid was grossed out with all the boogers on his shirt. "POOR PANDA!" Patty shouted for the whole world to hear. Wow, thats why she was crying? I thought it was something worse. Not that dissecting a baby panda isn't terrible.

**yup this is short. But the next chapter will be a kid pov. So I hoped u enjoyed the story so far. Comments are always welcome. ;) **


End file.
